


Fille Originelle

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Albus Dumbledore, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry, Parent Klaus, Post-War, Protective Klaus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Lily et Klaus ont eu une aventure, aventure qui a eu des conséquences, Lily était enceinte.Des années après, le monde sorcier retrouve Klaus, Jasmine a besoin d'aide, de l'aide de son père, la communauté sorcière s'est retournée contre elle.





	1. Demande

 

Klaus était au Mystic Grill, buvant du whisky, essayant de se changer les idées, Mikael était mort, ça aurait du être une cause de célébration, après mille ans de tourments c'était enfin fini, il ne le traquerait plus et son pire cauchemar était mort, enfin. Cependant rien n'était comme il l'avait imaginé, il aurait du réveiller sa famille, ils auraient célébrer ça ensemble, il n'était pas idiot, il avait su qu'il y aurait des tensions, mais il avait pensé que la bonne nouvelle les rapprocherait. Mais à cause de Stefan Salvatore il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas les réveiller, il avait volé ses cercueils, Finn, Kol, Elijah, et surtout le cercueil clos, celui où était le corps de Esther, leur mère. C'était dangereux de le garder, elle était une sorcière puissante mais il était sûr qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen de revenir, c'était pour ça que le cercueil était clos par magie, et qu'il le gardait près, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse s'en servir contre lui. Sa paranoïa jouait contre lui à présent, mais il récupérerait sa famille, même si il devait tuer Stefan, il avait été un ami dans les années 20 mais là il allait trop loin, bien trop loin. Et il allait lui faire payer. Il avait récupéré le corps de sa petite sœur, même si il avait du montrer qu'il était sérieux avec ses menaces à la Sosie, mais il ne pouvait pas la réveiller, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à leur mère, il savait qu'il l'avait tué, lui pas MIkael. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire à l'époque, craignant qu'elle ne le rejette, disant à la place que c'était Mikael qui l'avait fait, mais maintenant elle savait et elle avait dit que Mikael était hors d'état de nuire pour le pousser à revenir, alors que ça avait été un mensonge. Elle était clairement en colère, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre, elle lui était bien trop précieuse, donc pour le moment la dague restait dans sa poitrine.

"Excusez moi. Êtes-vous Niklaus Mikaelson ?" une voix l'interpella, une voix avec un fort accent anglais, surpris que quelqu'un vienne lui parler il tourna la tête, plus que prêt à dire à l'importun de le laisser tranquille, ou à se servir de lui comme repas, au choix. C'était un couple, un jeune homme, environ la vingtaine, il était brun avec des yeux noisettes, plutôt grand et Klaus fut plus attentif en voyant son attitude et son regard. Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance, contrairement à la plupart des membres du Scooby Doo Gang, non c'était le regard d'un homme conscient de ses forces, un regard de combattant. Il reposa son verre, et regarda un peu mieux l'homme devant lui, il avait plusieurs cicatrices visibles, même au visage, et la jeune fille blonde, un peu plus jeune que lui en avait aussi. Ils avaient vu beaucoup pour des gens d'apparence aussi jeune, et ils n'étaient pas des vampires, leurs cœurs battaient.

"Qui demande ?" demanda Klaus, peu connaissait son vrai nom. 

"Je m'appelle Neville Londubat et voici Luna Lovegood." répondit l'homme, tournant légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille qui était presque derrière lui, le tout sans quitter des yeux Klaus. Elle était mince, blonde avec des grands yeux bleu-gris, elle était plutôt jolie, et semblait être du même âge que le brun. "Nous sommes venus vous révéler quelque chose et vous demander votre aide, enfin si vous êtes bien Niklaus Mikaelson."

"C'est moi, pourquoi est ce que je vous aiderai ?" demanda Klaus, n'accordant plus aucun intérêt à son verre.

"Vous avez connu cette femme n'est ce pas ?" demanda Neville en sortant une photo de sa poche. Klaus la prit curieux, et vit un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, il se rappelait très bien de cette femme rousse aux yeux émeraudes, elle avait été fascinante mais elle avait été marié et malgré leur nuit ensemble, elle aimait son mari. Il n'avait pas insisté malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait vraiment séduit et qu'il aurait aimé la revoir. 

"J'ai connu beaucoup de femme." répondit Klaus, qui ne savait pas ce que lui voulait ces gens, et peu enclin de dévoiler une faiblesse, aussi minime soit elle.

"Elle s'appelait Lily, elle a eu une fille, votre fille." intervint la blonde.

"Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant." répondit de suite Klaus.

"Parce que vous êtes en partie vampire ?" continua Luna. "Nous le savons, nous savons que vous êtes un membre de la famille Originelle, et aussi que vous avez un côté loup-garou. Lily n'était pas simplement une humaine, elle était aussi une sorcière, pas une Wiccan comme le style que vous connaissez, mais une sorcière avec une magie intérieure, qui n'a pas besoin des ancêtres ou de la nature."

"Luna..." dit Neville, il ne voulait pas dévoiler autant d'information tant qu'ils ne savaient pas si l'Hybride acceptait ou non de les écouter.

"Il ne nous connait pas, on doit lui expliquer. On ne sait pas comment mais apparemment votre côté loup-garou s'est un peu ouvert avec elle et comme il n'est pas stérile, contrairement au côté vampire, elle est tombée enceinte." contra Luna.

"Prouvez le." demanda Klaus qui ne les croyait pas vraiment, mais il y avait une réelle conviction dans la voix de Luna, il était doué pour déceler les menteurs et là, ça ne semblait pas être le cas, aussi étrange que ça puisse être.

"Il y a différentes créatures magiques, les vampires, les loup-garous, mais aussi les gobelins. Les gobelins sont des spécialistes dans la magie du sang et de l'héritage, la fille de Lily, Jasmine a fait un test pour savoir l'étendue de ce qu'elle possédait et c'est là qu'elle a vu que James Potter, le mari de Lily et celui qu'elle avait cru être son père, ne l'était que par une potion. Qu'il l'avait adopté, et c'est aussi là que votre nom est apparu sur le parchemin." répondit Luna en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, surprenant un peu Klaus qui ne s'était pas attendu à voir du parchemin, ce n'était plus utilisé depuis un moment. Il s'en saisit et vit en effet les mots noirs sur blanc.

_**Jasmine Dorea Potter, née le 31 Juillet 1990.** _

_**Mère : Lily Rose Evans Potter** _

_**Père : Niklaus Mikaelson** _

_**Père par magie : James Charlus Potter** _

_**Parrain : Sirius Black** _

"Nous sommes prêts à faire un serment sur nos vies que nous disons la vérité si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour vous convaincre." intervint Neville, il avait confiance dans le jugement de Luna et même si il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle en ait dit autant, il allait suivre le mouvement, ils devaient sauver Jasmine, et pour elle, il était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi.

"Pas ici, allons parler en privé." refusa Klaus, ils en avaient déjà trop dit en public, il ne voyait pas les Salvatore mais ça ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas entendre. Dans l'idée farfelue que c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas attirer des problèmes à cette Jasmine. Il les conduisit dans le champ de construction pour sa maison, elle était presque finie mais il y avait quand même quelques travaux toujours en cours. Cependant c'était privé, il y avait ses hybrides bien sûr, mais ils ne diraient rien, il en était sûr.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de serment de vérité ?" demanda Klaus.

"Si nous jurons quelque chose sur notre magie et que nous ne le respectons pas, et bien nous la perdons, certains ne peuvent pas survivre sans." expliqua Neville.

"Un serment visiblement très sérieux. Pourquoi vouloir me le faire ?" Vous ne me connaissez pas." demanda Klaus ensuite, les observant attentivement.

"On vous l'a dit, nous avons besoin d'aide. Jasmine est dans une situation grave et on a besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, si faire ce serment peut vous convaincre et l'aider, alors on le fera." affirma Neville. "Moi, Neville Frank Londubat je jure sur ma magie que Jasmine Potter est la fille biologique de Niklaus Mikaelson." 

"J'ai une fille." murmura Klaus, vraiment choqué, la lueur marron qui avait entouré Neville avant de disparaître le prouvait un peu mais plus que ça, il sentait que c'était la vérité. Il avait juste eu besoin d'une preuve.

Luna et Neville restèrent silencieux, observant le père de la femme qu'il considérait comme une sœur, ils avaient des traits en commun, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet, les gens avaient certes dit qu'elle était un parfait mélange entre Lily et James, mais c'était loin d'être le cas, ils avaient vu une photo de Lily et à part la couleur des yeux, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment de similitudes, Jasmine ressemblait plus à ses pères en fait. Ils voulaient accorder du temps à Niklaus pour se faire à l'idée, mais chaque minutes passée ici était une minute de plus où elle souffrait. Elle avait besoin d'aide et ils étaient pressés.

"Vous avez dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pourquoi ? Elle est en danger ?" demanda Kllaus, son esprit en surchauffe. "Lily et son mari ne peuvent pas l'aider ?"

"Ils sont morts lorsqu'elle avait quinze mois." répondit Luna, elle savait que c'était difficile pour Neville d'en parler, sa famille tout comme celle de Jasmine avaient été ciblé à cause de la prophétie par Voldemort. Les parents de Jasmine étaient morts, et ceux de Neville avait été torturé à la folie. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Severus Rogue pour ça, encore moins après les années de torture mentale lorsqu'il était professeur des potions. "Les attaques terroristes en Angleterre, c'était à cause d'une guerre dans la communauté sorcière, Jasmine était une des figures de notre camp."

"Vous avez perdu ?" demanda Klaus en essayant de comprendre.

"Non, on a gagné, mais on avait sous-estimé la stupidité de la plupart des sorciers. Jasmine est une sorcière très douée et extrêmement puissante, probablement la plus puissante de notre temps et ça mettait pas mal de gens mal à l'aise, même si elle n'essayait pas de prendre le pouvoir ou quoique ce soit, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec nous, avec sa famille. Elle voulait la paix, elle en avait assez de devoir se battre. Mais ça n'allait pas aux gens, si elle ne se pliait pas aux désirs de la communauté sorcière, alors soit ils allaient la faire plier et quand elle a encore refusé, ils l'ont enfermé." expliqua Luna.

"Enfermée ?" répéta Klaus qui essayait d'assimiler tout ça.

"Il y a une prison pour les sorciers, ça s'appelle Azkaban, un des endroits les plus sûr au monde même, gardé par des créatures redoutables et monstrueuses, des détraqueurs. Des sortes de spectres qui aspirent les pensées positives, les bons souvenirs, poussant leurs victimes à voir leurs pires souvenirs. Les pires moments de leur existence. Si ils soulèvent leurs capuches et qu'ils vous embrassent, ils enlèvent l'âme, l'essence d'une personne." expliqua Neville. "Les meilleurs gardiens qui soient non ?"

"Ma fille est en prison ?" demanda Klaus, ses yeux se changeant sous sa colère, son côté hybride visible, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ne l'avait pas vu ou parlé, mais elle était sa fille. Personne ne lui faisait du mal sans conséquence. 

"Oui, on est venu vous demander de l'aide parce qu'on compte bien la faire sortir de là, mais ça ne sera pas facile." dit Neville, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient un allié de plus, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

"Vous avez un plan ?" demanda Klaus, il voulait aider sa fille mais il devait aussi penser à un moyen de récupérer les cercueils de sa famille.

"Oui, on doit agir vite. Jasmine a une très mauvaise réaction face aux détraqueurs." répondit Luna. "On n'est pas très nombreux, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici, on a besoin d'aide pour le faire. Trois jours top. Vous partez avec nous ?"

"Oui, j'en suis." accepta Klaus, Stefan ne se débarrasserait pas des cercueils, il voulait un moyen de pression, son absence ne pourrait jouer qu'en sa faveur, ça déstabiliserait Stefan en tout cas. "Est ce que vous avez une photo d'elle ?" il demanda en les suivant.

"Oui, tenez." acquiesça Neville en sortant son portefeuille de sa veste, il en tira une photo de lui, Jasmine, Ron, Hermione et Luna. "C'est elle."

"Comment allons nous en Angleterre ?" demanda Klaus, sans la quitter des yeux. La photo bougeait, c'était un peu étrange, mais il était bien plus concentré sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec les pointes rouges, et des mèches blondes, des yeux verts-bleus et un gigantesque sourire.

"On a un porte-au-loin, ça va nous transporter dans un endroit sûr où on rejoindra les autres. Le problème c'est qu'on ne pourra pas quitter le pays comme ça, la magie peut être tracé et ils vont chercher Jasmine. On aura un droit de passage en France mais le reste sera peut être un peu compliqué." expliqua Neville.

"Je devrai pouvoir arranger ça. J'ai un jet. Je vais ordonner au pilote d'aller en Angleterre et on reviendra ici. Je ne garantis pas votre sécurité absolue mais si vous voulez éviter l'Angleterre et les gens qui s'en sont pris à ma fille pendant un temps, personne ne viendra vous chercher ici." proposa Klaus.

"On accepte, merci beaucoup." remercia Neville. "Jas compte beaucoup pour nous."

"Partons alors." dit Klaus pressé.

Luna sortit un livre de son sac et expliqua à Klaus comment faire et à quoi s'attendre, hésitant, il s'exécuta et mit son doigt sur le livre, tout comme les deux sorciers. Elle dit ' _Planque'_ et il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon. Il devait sauver sa fille.


	2. Plans

Le voyage par porte-au-loin était certes extrêmement pratique mais Klaus ne le recommanderait quand même pas, il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir et avant ça il avait du se rattraper pour ne pas tomber au sol lors de l'arrivée, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. Il analysa rapidement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une sorte de garage si il devait deviner, et ils étaient seuls, ce n'était pas parce que ces deux jeunes avaient dit la vérité sur l'existence de sa fille et avait dit qu'ils tenaient à elle que ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était un piège, l'hybride avait appris à être prudent, paranoïaque même, au fil des siècles, une chose qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, ou en tout cas qui lui avait évité les ennuis à de nombreuses reprises, le plus souvent avec Mikael, mais il était loin d'être son seul ennemi. Le loup en lui s'agitait, et il le faisait depuis un moment, Klaus avait avant cette visite, attribué cela au fait que sa famille n'était pas avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu assez d'hybride, il avait ressenti un manque depuis des années mais il n'avait pas su pourquoi, cependant maintenant il savait. C'était sa fille, son loup avait senti qu'il manquait quelqu'un de sa meute et le signalait, un lien qui existait même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et à présent même si il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, Klaus était déterminée à la sauver, il allait juste rester prudent au passage, pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles après tout. 

"Où sommes nous ?" il demanda donc, curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation, le plan et s'assurer qu'ils avaient été honnêtes envers lui, il le pensait, n'ayant pas senti de mensonge, néanmoins on ne savait jamais. Il avait bien été trompé par Stefan Salvatore pendant plus de deux mois après tout, et ils ne connaissaient pas ces gens.

"A un endroit sûr, nous sommes à Londres, dans le garage d'un immeuble où on s'est installé. On l'a fait de manière moldu pour ne pas être tracé, on évite un peu les autorités, des gens ont tenté de nous suivre, si c'est pour s'assurer qu'on ne fasse rien pour aider Jas ou si c'est pour nous enfermer aussi, essayer de trouver une raison pour le faire... on ne sait pas vraiment mais on ne compte pas leur simplifier la vie." répondit Neville. 

"Vous dîtes on, vous êtes nombreux ?" demanda Klaus.

"Pas autant qu'on voudrait non, mais on est plusieurs oui, mais on y est presque, vous allez pouvoir les rencontrer directement." répondit Luna. 

"Et vous êtes tous prêt à tout pour l'aider ?" demanda Klaus un peu surpris, ils avaient l'air loyaux envers sa fille, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi et ce qu'elle avait fait pour la gagner.

"Bien sûr. Elle ferait la même chose en échange, elle est notre amie, notre sœur." répondit sans hésiter Luna.

"Elle essaierait sans aucun doute de faire plus." pointa Neville en souriant. "Nous y sommes." tout au long de leur discussion ils avaient continué à marcher, prenant aussi un ascenseur, quoique Klaus avait noté que la blonde s'était rapproché du brun à ce moment là. "On est rentré, Luna avait raison, il a accepté de nous aider." dit le brun après avoir ouvert la porte, faisant quelque chose d'étrange avec sa magie avant.

"Content de vous voir." dit un homme noir avec des dreadlocks.

"Du nouveau ?" demanda Luna de suite.

"Hermione a réussi à trouvé des informations sur les protections d'Azkaban, tandis que Fred et George ont crée quelques trucs pour nous aider à y aller." répondit Lee. "Bonjour, je suis Lee Jordan, content de vous rencontrer."

"Bonjour." dit Klaus en lui serrant la main.

"Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres." il l'invita. "La brune qui a la tête dans un livre est Hermione Granger, une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de notre temps, le roux musclé qui est allongé sur le canapé c'est Charlie Weasley, et l'autre roux qui lit le journal c'est Ron, son frère. Il y a aussi Fred et George, ils sont aussi des frères de Charlie mais ils sont dans une autre pièce, en train de travailler sur une potion. Elle c'est Padma Patil et la charmante blonde est Astoria Greengrass, voici Andromeda Black et son petit fils Teddy, il est aussi le fils de Jasmine."

"Elle a un fils." s'exclama Klaus, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup pour l'hybride qui en moins de vingt quatre heures avait appris pourquoi il avait ressenti un lien en dehors de sa famille, donc qu'il avait une fille et qu'en plus sa fille avait un fils. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était grand père .... Outre le fait qu'il devait trouver le père de l'enfant et lui arracher la tête pour avoir osé toucher SA fille, ça faisait plus qu'un peu beaucoup pour lui.

"Teddy est son fils adoptif." nia Andromeda qui s'était approchée, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. "Jasmine avait été nommé comme sa marraine par ma fille Dora et mon beau-fils Remus Lupin. Dora et Jasmine se connaissaient et elles avaient sympathisé malgré la différence d'âge entre elles, quand à Remus, il était un ami proche de James, le père adoptif de Jasmine. Ma fille et Remus sont morts quelques semaines après la naissance de ce petit cœur, lors d'une bataille contre les forces de Jedusor, et Jasmine a décidé qu'elle serait là pour lui, même si elle n'avait jamais imaginé devenir sa mère adoptive, je le sais bien. Mais elle voulait vraiment une famille, c'est son plus grand désir."

"Jedusor ?" demanda Klaus en dévisageant l'enfant qui était dans les bras de la femme qui disait être la grand-mère. Elle ne le faisait pas du tout, avant qu'elle ne lui explique qui elle était, il lui aurait donné la trentaine mais pas plus. Teddy, vu qu'apparemment c'était son nom, avait des yeux similaires à ceux de Jasmine sur la photo, à moitié bleus comme les siens mais aussi vert émeraude, ça donnait un effet saisissant, il avait aussi les cheveux noirs mais les pointes blondes. Il voulait bien accepter qu'il n'était pas le fils biologique de Jasmine, mais comment pouvait-il lui ressembler autant si c'était bel et bien le cas ? 

"C'était le nom du sorcier qui était le chef du camp adverse, son vrai nom je devrai dire vu qu'il préférait se faire appeler Voldemort." expliqua Andromeda. "Il a tenté de tuer Jasmine un grand nombre de fois, il y avait eu une prophétie disant qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et du coup il s'est acharné. En vain heureusement, mais il était un sorcier puissant et le fait qu'elle ait réussi à le battre aussi jeune, alors que tant d'autre plus vieux avaient échoué, ça a mis les gens mal à l'aise. Alors qu'ils ne savaient pas le tiers de qui elle était, ils s'en moquaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était l'avoir sous leur coupe. Comme si elle allait le tolérer après avoir été manipulé."

"Vous tenez à elle." pointa Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux. 

"Elle a été, avec Teddy, ma lueur qui m'a permis de tenir le coup après la mort de Dora, ma fille, et de Ted mon mari. J'aime Jasmine comme si elle était ma fille, j'aurai voulu la protéger d'avantage, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils ont été malin lorsqu'ils sont venus l'arrêter. Ils l'ont fait dans une des principales allées magiques de notre pays, et alors que Teddy était avec nous, alors qu'il y avait d'autres enfants. Sans ça, elle aurait pu aisément les repousser et je l'aurai aidé sans hésiter mais elle n'a pas voulu prendre de risques pour Teddy et maintenant elle est en train de vivre un véritable enfer." dit Andromeda, la colère des Black brillant dans ses yeux, elle avait certes était reniée parce qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser Ted, un né-moldu, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une Black, élevée par une des familles les plus respectées et craintes de la communauté magique.

"On m'a parlé rapidement de ces détraqueurs..." commenta Klaus qui voulait plus d'information.

"Les détraqueurs ont été crée par un prétendu nécromancien il y a plusieurs siècles, ce sont des spectres qui ne survivent que grâce aux émotions des gens, ils s'en nourrissent. Aspirant tout souvenirs, pensées, heureux et ne laissant que les pires cauchemars, les plus grandes craintes, que des pensées négatives derrière. Les gens ayant un passé difficile, ayant traversé des épreuves douloureuses, y sont particulièrement sensibles. Jasmine s'évanouissait lorsqu'ils étaient près d'elle alors qu'elle avait treize ans, avant d'avoir vu les horreurs de la guerre. Elle n'a plus laissé un détraqueur s'approché d'elle après ça, apprenant par cœur le sort qui permet de les repousser, cependant en prison elle n'a pas accès à sa baguette et à sa magie." intervint une nouvelle voix, Klaus se tourna et vit la sorcière qui était à côté de sa fille sur la photo, et qui lisait à son arrivée : Hermione Granger. "Nous sommes donc pressés, normalement on aurait un espoir, elle peut se changer en animal et ça la protège des détraqueurs, cependant d'après nos informations, les gardes humains ont placé des menottes sur elle, bloquant son accès à sa magie. L'empêchant donc de se transformer, mais bien pire, la bloquant d'une des choses qui pourrait la protéger un peu des effets. Les sorciers sont normalement plus résistants au détraqueurs que les humains normaux, mais sans l'accès à sa magie, Jasmine est encore plus vulnérable. Un sorcier qui ne peut pas accéder à sa magie risque d'être mené à la folie, c'est une forme de torture. C'est pour ça que nous rassemblons des alliés, même des gens que nous ne connaissons pas, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre."

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je ne compte pas me servir d'elle ? Après tout vous semblez connaître ma réputation." demanda Klaus, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce n'était pas le cas mais il voulait savoir ce qu'ils savaient sur lui, il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi sa fille ne l'avait pas contacté auparavant. L'information était une des plus grandes forces au monde et là il en manquait cruellement, il était donc déterminé à en obtenir et ce rapidement et des gens en colère avaient tendance à laisser échapper des informations intéressantes.

"Vous pouvez essayer, mais je vous tuerai sans la moindre hésitation et si vous pensez être invulnérable et immortel, croyez moi, faites du mal, essayer d'utiliser Jas et on vous exterminera." dit calmement la brune, une réelle promesse dans ses yeux et en regardant autour de lui, il vit la même promesse dans les yeux des autres. Normalement il aurait tué tout le monde pour avoir osé le menacer ainsi, sauf l'enfant, il ne tuait pas les enfants déjà mais en plus il sentait un léger lien vers lui, cependant il était juste soulagé de voir qu'elle avait des gens sur qui compter, qu'ils étaient vraiment loyaux envers elle, il allait les observer bien plus évidemment mais il était quand même soulagé. "Je ne pense pas non plus que vous êtes assez cruel et horrible pour vous servir ainsi de votre propre fille. Et de toute façon Jasmine n'est pas facile à manipuler, même par vous."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, même par moi ?" demanda immédiatement Klaus.

"Mina a toujours voulu une famille," "elle nous a nous tous" "et on se considère comme une famille," "mais quand elle a appris qu'elle avait un père vivant," "elle a voulu vous connaître." intervinrent deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas entendu jusque là, il se tourna et vit des jumeaux. Vu la couleur de leurs cheveux il devina qu'il s'agissait des frères de Ron et de Charlie, donc Fred et George, quoiqu'ils semblaient avoir des cheveux un peu plus foncés que leurs frères, ils étaient de vrai jumeaux, il n'arrivait pas à les différencier, même leurs tenues étaient identiques : de simple jean et une chemise dont les manches étaient retournées montrant leurs avant bras. Ils avaient parlé en complétant les phrases de l'autre, il n'avait pas souvent rencontré des jumeaux comme ça, à moins qu'ils ne le soient pas très souvent et ne faisait ça que parce qu'il était là ou qu'ils étaient inquiets...

"Mina ?" releva Klaus les observant avec attention. 

"C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle." ils répondirent sans hésiter une seule seconde, en même temps cette fois au lieu de l'un après l'autre. "Moi c'est Fred." "Et je suis George." "Ravi de" "vous rencontrer" "même si ça aurait été" "plus sympa dans d'autres" "circonstances."

"Fred, George, des nouvelles ?" demanda Hermione calmement, en apparence en tout cas, mais elle se devait de garder la tête froide, comme Jasmine ferait à sa place pour garder les autres calmes et concentrés, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle admirait sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, mais là l'était plus que d'habitude, et avait aussi très hâte qu'ils la récupèrent, elle n'était pas du tout faite pour ce rôle, préférant et de loin observer et lire ainsi que faire des recherches, gérer tout le monde comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur les jumeaux en voyant les sourires sombres sur leurs visages, elle ne les avait  jamais vu avec un air aussi sombre, aussi dangereux, mais elle comprenait, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs et eux peut-être même plus. Jasmine était après tout leur petite-amie, et ils l'aimaient vraiment, ils vivaient ensemble tout les trois, avec Andy et Teddy aussi bien sûr, et honnêtement si pendant des années les voir seuls tous les deux était une vision normale, habituelle, à présent ça semblait faux, elle avait vraiment pris l'habitude de voir Jasmine entre eux deux, c'était juste sa place.

"On a un moyen pour rentrer dans Azkaban" "sans se faire repérer par le Ministère," "et si on utilise un autre objet" "qu'on a inventé il y a quelques années," "qui pourrait servir pour empêcher les messages de quitter la prison." "Enfin à part si ils ont un miroir de communication, mais on en doute." "Il faut utiliser de la magie du sang" "et on sait quel est l'opinion" "des derniers ministres et" "du vieux bouc à ce sujet." dirent tour à tour Fred et George, impatients de la sortir de là. "Pour les détraqueurs, vous avez réussi" "à trouver un moyen de les contrer" "en dehors du Patronus ?"

"Rien malheureusement, enfin rien de rapide." nia Padma, intervenant à son tour dans la discussion. L'ancienne serdaigle n'avait pas été très proche de Jasmine durant leurs années à Poudlard, elles se voyaient parfois mais c'était jamais rien de plus, à part pour l'année de l'AD où elle avait appris à voir Jasmine comme sa professeur, la sorcière aux yeux bleu-vert, était une jeune femme très douée en magie, particulièrement en magie concernant la défense. Mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin, elles étaient un peu amies mais pas proches, cependant ça avait changé après la bataille. Après la mort de Parvati, Padma et sa jumelle n'avaient jamais été aussi proche que les jumeaux Weasley, mais elles étaient sœurs, amies, jumelles quand même, elle avait été absolument dévastée par la mort de sa jumelle et Jasmine l'avait aidé à continuer. Elle avait recueilli Padma chez elle, à Square Grimmauld, après avoir appris que la sorcière avec des origines indiennes n'avait nul part où aller, Parvati et Jasmine n'avaient pas été proches, camarades de dortoir, mais elle l'avait considéré comme une amie quand même, comme quelqu'un sous sa protection d'une certaine manière. Parvati était morte mais elle pouvait aider Padma, elle comptait bien le faire, et elle l'avait fait. Et elles s'étaient rapprochées au fil des années, après tout elles avaient 22 ans maintenant, la guerre avait eu lieu il y a cinq ans, à présent Padma considérait Jasmine comme une amie proche, et pour elle, et bien elle n'avait pas le moindre problème à prévoir une évasion, même si ça voulait dire aller contre le Ministère Magique Britannique, le Ministère n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, au contraire même. 

"De rapide ?" demanda Lee en s'approchant, examinant ses deux meilleurs amis prudemment, Fred et George pouvaient être extrêmement dangereux si on s'en prenait à ceux qu'ils aimaient, mais surtout ils étaient imprévisibles. 

"Oui, on aurait un moyen de les repousser mais il nous faudrait un mois, la puissance de la nouvelle lune jusqu'à sa fin, le cercle de la vie en quelque sorte. Mais nous n'avons pas un mois." confirma Hermione qui avait cherché une solution avec Padma. 

"Les détraqueurs, ils sont si dangereux que ça ?" demanda Klaus, il obtiendrait des réponses supplémentaires sur sa filles et les liens que ces gens avaient avec elle, pour le moment la sauver était plus important. 

"Pire encore, leur simple présence affaiblit tout le monde." confirma Ron. "Un des moyens les plus simples serait de faire trois groupes, un qui sert de première diversion, ceux qui ont les patroni les plus forts. Un autre pour se charger des sorciers en charge de la prison et un plus petit qui pourra se glisser jusqu'à Jas. On sait dans quelle cellule elle se trouve, donc on aura pas à chercher en vain." 

Klaus se plongea donc dans la planification de cette attaque, expliquant un peu de ses capacités mais surtout de quelle manière il pouvait les faire sortir du pays, il avait encore beaucoup de question mais il allait observer et se concentrer avant de les poser. En plus il voulait en poser surtout à Jasmine, le reste était juste bonus. Son loup en tout cas était déterminé à agir vite, voulant trouver le membre de sa meute manquant et en danger. 


	3. Azkaban

Azkaban était vraiment un endroit horrible, Neville en avait toujours eu conscience mais ça lui avait été égal alors, ceux qui avaient torturé ses parents y résidaient et si ils souffraient et bien tant mieux. Ils le méritaient. Cette idée avait été plus difficile à accepter après avoir appris que Sirius Black avait été innocent, plus difficile à accepter après la guerre, certains avaient été des idiots aveuglés par le pouvoir que possédait Voldemort, ils ne méritaient pas ça, néanmoins il ne s'était pas battu contre les détraqueurs, il n'avait pris conscience de cette horreur qu'une fois que Jasmine, sa sœur, y ait été envoyé. Ce qui était pire encore c'était qu'il savait à quel point Jasmine craignait les détraqueurs, elle avait fait face à bien des monstres, bien des dangers sans flancher mais les détraqueurs elle en avait peur. Bien qu'elle ait appris à se défendre contre eux, le sortilège du patronus était un qu'elle connaissait très bien, elle était toujours affaiblie face à eux, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre leurs pouvoirs, et là elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son patronus pour les repousser. Elle était sans défense avec ses pires cauchemars et ce depuis un moment déjà, c'était inacceptable. Jamais le brun pardonnerait aux sorciers responsables de cette horreur. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser d'une manière similaire, si le Ministère Magique Britannique n'avait pas fait cela il aurait eu pitié d'eux, ils avaient réussi à se mettre Ron, Hermione, Andromeda à dos mais aussi, et surtout, Fred et George Weasley, ces cinq là étaient mortels lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient et là ils avaient toutes les raisons de le faire. Il ne connaissait pas non plus vraiment Niklaus Mikaelson, deux jours ne voulaient pas dire grand chose au final, cependant il doutait que l'Hybride Originel pardonnerait à ceux qui avaient emprisonné sa fille. Et c'était aussi sans compter la vengeance de Jasmine une fois remise, quoique là c'était moins sûr, elle réagissait surtout lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux gens auxquels elle tenait, pas pour elle.

Ils avaient choisi de faire quatre groupes, un groupe qui se chargeait des détraqueurs, utilisant leurs patroni en continu, un groupe qui se chargeait des gardes humains, il y en avait quelques uns après tout, un groupe qui faisait en sorte qu'aucun message ne puisse sortir d'Azkaban, ils ne voulaient pas devoir faire face à des renforts et un dernier groupe qui allait récupérer Jasmine. Neville était dans ce groupe, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils n'étaient donc que trois : lui, Klaus et Ron. Klaus avait refusé d'être dans un autre groupe, et puis il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre les détraqueurs et il serait efficace si un garde humain venait vers eux, Ron était celui qui avait le plus étudié les plans d'Azkaban et qui avait une idée sur l'endroit où elle était enfermée, quand à lui, bien que Jasmine était très proche de Ron, qu'elle le voyait comme un meilleur ami, c'était en Neville qu'elle avait entièrement confiance et leurs magies étaient proches, il pourrait l'envelopper dans sa magie pour la protéger, il avait aussi des connaissances en matière de guérison, quelques unes en tout cas. 

Fred et George avaient voulu venir avec eux, néanmoins ils étaient plus important ailleurs, pour faire des pièges et s'assurer que tout le monde puisse partir et que les autres prisonniers n'en profitent par exemple. Et puis les jumeaux n'avaient pas été les seuls à vouloir venir avec le groupe qui devait récupérer Jasmine, ils voulaient tous le faire mais ils avaient fini par accepter que leurs dons étaient plus utiles ailleurs. C'était pour cela qu'Hermione, Luna, Padma et Fred étaient en charge des protections autour d'Azkaban, assurant les arrières de leurs proches, tandis que Fleur, Astoria, George et Seamus, le patronus de ce dernier n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant mais ses sortilèges de feu l'étaient et contre les détraqueurs ça pouvait être aussi efficace. Les quatre devaient donc se charger des détraqueurs tandis que Charlie, Dean et Lee s'occupaient des gardes humains.

Se rappelant de l'architecture d'Azkaban, Neville avait assumé que Jasmine serait gardée dans les cellules en haut de la tour, le même endroit où ils avaient gardé les mangemorts après la première guerre mais Ron avait expliqué plusieurs arguments où il affirmait qu'elle était forcément dans un niveau souterrain, là où les gardes d'Azkaban gardaient les plus puissants sorciers. Klaus et Neville suivaient donc Ron qui précédé par son patronus, un Jack Russel terrier, descendait un grand escalier, avançant rapidement. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été évidentes entre lui et Jasmine, sa jalousie et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères soient avec elle les avaient par moment éloigné, néanmoins il l'aimait comme une sœur et elle comptait énormément pour lui, ce qu'avait fait le Ministère était impardonnable et il était prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

"Je la sens." dit Neville, brisant le silence, ils avaient du affronter quatre gardes jusque là mais le trio avait avancé silencieusement, descendant les escaliers rapidement mais prudemment. "Je sens sa magie, elle n'est pas loin."

"Je la sens aussi, elle est par là." commenta Klaus, son visage était celui de l'hybride, ses yeux étaient jaunes entourés de veines noires, il avait arraché les cœurs de deux gardes et ce sans hésitation, les hommes qui étaient avec lui n'avaient pas bronché, ils avaient continué leur route, gagnant un peu de respect de la part de Klaus. Sa fille était bien entourée apparemment, quoiqu'ils auraient du mieux la protéger. Néanmoins il allait observer d'avantage avant de juger, hors de question de la perdre, il ne pourrait pas l'immobiliser comme il le faisait avec ses frères et sa sœur, mais il refusait de la perdre, si il devait accepter une bande d'ami, tant qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour la protéger, il pouvait peut-être le faire. Les deux rouquins, les jumeaux, là il était moins sûr, ils ne l'aimaient pas comme des amis de ça il en était sûr. S'ils la touchaient, il y allait avoir des problèmes. 

Les trois hommes avaient vu leur lot d'horreur au cours de leurs vies, plus ou moins longues d'ailleurs, mais voir Jasmine enchaînée à un mur les bras tirés vers le haut, le corps maigre et recouvert de traces de coup et de son sang, la tête penchée en avant, défaite.

"Jas." appela doucement Neville en s'approchant en premier, les autres ne suivant pas loin derrière, il laissa sortir sa magie pour qu'elle soit entourée par elle, une chose qu'ils faisaient assez souvent, et la raison principale pour laquelle il était le plus à même de la calmer si sa magie éclatait. Il était un puissant sorcier après tout et un avec qui elle était familier, grâce à lui elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité, pas aussi détendue c'était vrai que si il s'agissait de Fred et de George mais assez quand même. "On est là pour te sortir de là, c'est fini."

"Nev, t'es venu." dit d'une voix faible et rauque Jasmine.

"Bien sûr, on est tous venu." il dit en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que Ron la détachait des chaînes qui la suspendait au mur et que Klaus cherchait les clés des menottes. Il avait bien pensé à les lui arracher directement mais Andromeda avait dit lors de la préparation qu'il y avait un risque qu'elles soient enchantées, c'était après tout un des meilleurs moyens pour stopper un sorcier de s'échapper, bloquer sa magie. 

"Teddy ?" demanda Jasmine levant la tête ses yeux vert-bleus regardant d'un air inquiet Neville.

"Il est en sécurité avec Andy, il nous attend. Allez on te sors de là." dit Neville en la récupérant dans ses bras.

"J'ai les clés." intervint Klaus en approchant, regardant avec attention sa fille, il l'avait vu en photo mais c'était différent en vrai. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux, elle était tellement belle, même comme ça, quoiqu'il comptait bien faire payer tout ceux qui avaient osé lui faire du mal.

"Attendez, les enlever pas de suite." demanda Jasmine qui était dans les bras de Neville, il n'avait même pas essayé de la faire marcher.

"Pourquoi ? Jas c'est de la folie, on sait que c'est douloureux pour toi." protesta Ron. 

"Je sais merci." dit Jasmine, d'un ton faible mais sarcastique. "Ma magie lutte en ce moment-même, le je sens, elle est puissante et emplie de colère, tout comme moi, lorsque les menottes tomberont, elle explosera. J'ai pas particulièrement envie que ça se passe là, avec vous. En revanche si ça devait toucher les détraqueurs, ça me poserait pas de problèmes."

"Bonne idée, et ta magie est peut être assez puissante pour tous les détruire." dit Neville avec un sourire rempli d'anticipation, il détestait les détraqueurs et l'idée des ennuis que ça allait créer pour le gouvernement magique anglais lui faisait très plaisir. 

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" demanda Ron. 

Jasmine acquiesça faiblement, elle était très affaiblie à cause des menottes oui mais elle avait aussi subi des mauvais traitements à cause des gardiens, elle n'avait pas eu à manger et très peu à boire mais surtout depuis ses 21 ans, depuis qu'elle avait reçu son héritage de la part de son père biologique, elle était devenue en partie vampire. Un secret bien gardé par ses proches, et elle avait eu besoin de sang, c'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Elle avait besoin d'une quantité inférieure à celle d'un vrai vampire et si elle était affaiblie par la Veine de Vénus, en revanche elle n'était pas touchée par le soleil, et elle ne guérissait pas aisément, pas sans boire une grande dose de sang. Elle était confortable dans les bras de Neville, avec sa magie qui l'entourait, et puis elle était heureuse d'avoir une diversion, elle avait reconnu Niklaus Mikaelson, son père biologique et ne savait pas comment réagir, en plus elle était frigorifiée et heureuse de la chaleur que son frère de cœur dégageait. La présence des détraqueurs rendait la prison encore plus glaciale que ce que ça aurait été normalement et déjà l'endroit n'était pas très chaud, le directeur de la prison avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait toujours au minimum deux détraqueurs avec elle, dans sa cellule, la torture mentale avait été très éprouvante et fatigante. Dormir pour n'avoir que des cauchemars, sans pause ou sommeil réparateur entre n'était pas vraiment agréable ou encourageant et surtout pas reposant. Elle n'était pas étrangère aux cauchemars mais normalement elle pouvait se détendre entre chaque et elle était rassurée par Fred et George.

Neville, précédé par Klaus cette fois, remonta rapidement les escaliers, il la sentait trembler dans ses bras et il voulait la débarrasser de ces menottes le plus vite possible, elles n'étaient pas supposées être utilisées sur de longues périodes, normalement elles ne devraient l'être que pendant le temps du transfert entre le Ministère et  la prison, pas plus. Et là ça faisait dix-huit jours. 

"Tiens." dit Klaus soudainement, alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, il avait enlevé sa veste et la posa doucement sur Jasmine.

"Merci." répondit doucement Jasmine le regardant avec curiosité, ses yeux partagés entre le bleu ciel et le vert émeraude croisant le regard bleu clair de son père. 

"On y est, tu es prête ?" demanda Ron en s'approchant, il avait récupéré les clés un peu plus tôt et il s'apprêtait à s'en servir.

"Plus que ça oui." acquiesça Jasmine, sentir sa magie comme ça était une torture, surtout vu qu'elle était très en tune avec celle ci. Depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'horcruxe de Voldemort qui était dans sa cicatrice, elle s'était vraiment concentrée sur sa magie, voulant se purifier du sentiment de noirceur qui restait. Elle n'était pas une sorcière de magie blanche, mais elle n'était pas non plus une sorcière de magie noire, sa magie était grise tout simplement.

Ron lui enleva les chaînes de bon cœur, il n'aimait vraiment pas voir ces chaînes sur les poignets de la femme qu'il voyait comme une sœur, pas alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait mérité, il en avait bien conscience mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, loin de là même, il avait été un idiot lorsqu'il avait été adolescent, il le savait. Mais il avait mûri depuis, il avait compris ce qui était vraiment important et avait arrêté d'être jaloux du reste du monde, plus particulièrement de ses proches. Jasmine était certes célèbre mais ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose, loin de là même, sa vie avait été en danger et elle avait perdu ses parents. Ca lui avait pris beaucoup trop de temps à son goût pour comprendre cela et avant il avait été un véritable idiot, depuis il faisait de son mieux pour être là pour elle, il avait même menacé ses frères lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir avec Jasmine et depuis il les tenait à l'œil. Jas avait beaucoup trop souffert à son goût et il allait tout faire pour la protéger de tout.

Lorsque les chaînes tombèrent, Jasmine sentit sa magie exploser, elle avait toujours été une très puissante sorcière et là sa magie venait d'être réprimée pendant une longue période et cette magie était furieuse, elle ressentait le besoin de punir ceux qui avait fait du mal à la sorcière avec qui elle était liée. Jasmine avait sous estimé son contrôle parce que même affaiblie comme elle l'était, elle réussit sans trop de mal à diriger sa magie uniquement vers les détraqueurs et les gardes d'Azkaban, protégeant de toutes ses forces ses proches. C'était dû au contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle même oui, mais aussi au fait qu'elle refusait de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait au fond d'elle même, elle était une protectrice et des années après la guerre, ça n'avait pas changé. Cependant elle avait été à bout de force et donc elle ne vit pas la destruction totale des détraqueurs, pas plus qu'elle ne vit ses proches, sa famille, venir vers elle, désirant la voir, se rassurer qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle allait bien. Elle était inconsciente dans les bras de Neville qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et il n'était pas le seul.

"Partons, on la soignera une fois qu'on sera en sécurité, elle n'est pas trop gravement blessée." dit Astoria, elle était la plus jeune du groupe, enfin celui présent à Azkaban, elle avait deux ans de moins que Jasmine et les autres de son année, et un an de moins que Luna. Et elle était une sorcière tendance magie blanche, le sortilège du patronus lui venait assez facilement mais surtout c'était les sortilèges de guérison sa spécialité, l'ancienne serpentard voulait soigner et aider les gens, mais peu de personne avaient voulu de son aide après la guerre, elle était une serpentard et elle avait été neutre. Elle ne s'était pas battue et pour beaucoup c'était un crime en soi, qu'importe le fait qu'un grand nombre de gens ne s'étaient pas opposés ouvertement à Voldemort et ses hommes non plus. En plus elle avait perdu sa famille à cause de la guerre, Daphné avait été tué par Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'elle avait résisté, ne voulant pas être avec eux tandis que ses parents étaient morts lors d'une attaque de mangemort après avoir refusé de quitter la neutralité. Elle était tombée sur Neville Londubat dans la rue et lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de boire un verre après avoir vu sa tête, elle avait tout déballé, à bout de nerf, Neville était quelqu'un qui savait écouter et son attitude inspirait les gens à se confier. Après avoir vu cette jeune fille dans un tel état il n'avait pas pu la laisser comme ça et il l'avait ramené à la maison de Jasmine, leur pied-à-terre et là le groupe avait accepté aisément la jeune blonde. Ils avaient combattu, mais ça avait été par nécessité, pour se protéger et se défendre contre les mangemorts qui cherchaient à les tuer, ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à continuer, ils avaient vu bien assez d'horreurs. Grâce à l'aide du groupe et de ses propres talents, Astoria avait appris bien des choses et si elle n'était pas une guérisseuse à part entière, elle était quand même très douée.

 

Klaus n'arrivait pas à quitter Jasmine des yeux, ils avaient fait rapidement route jusqu'à l'aéroport, où ils avaient retrouvé Andy, Teddy et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, elle avait 16 ans et suivait toujours sa sœur, ça avait été un véritable combat pour l'empêcher de venir à Azkaban, heureusement Andromeda avait été une serpentard et elle était très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir protéger Gabrielle. Ils savaient tous que Jasmine ne se le seraient jamais pardonné si la jeune fille avait été blessé à cause d'elle, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné pour eux déjà mais ils étaient adultes et trop obstinés pour agir autrement sans compter qu'ils pouvaient se défendre. Gabrielle était trop jeune. 

Ils avaient installé Jasmine sur le lit qu'il y avait dans l'avion, Hermione et Padma l'avaient changé et laissé Astoria la soignait mais au final ce dont Jasmine avait vraiment besoin c'était de temps, de sang, d'eau et de nourriture, que des choses qu'elle aurait à son réveil, ça et la sécurité. Teddy s'était couché sur sa mère d'adoption dès qu'il avait pu, le garçon de six ans avait très mal vécu la séparation, Jasmine ne l'avait jamais laissé comme ça, une nuit grand maximum et encore ça avait été extrêmement rare. Après avoir eu Teddy dans sa vie, Jasmine en avait fait sa priorité, heureusement Andy avait été là, elle avait fait en sorte que la jeune femme puisse se poser un peu, qu'elle puisse vivre tout simplement, Fred et George l'avaient beaucoup aidé bien sûr, les jumeaux ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'arrête de vivre.

Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Klaus d'ailleurs, les jumeaux étaient assis de chaque côté de la jeune femme, il voulait les séparer mais le visage de sa fille s'était adouci lorsqu'ils avaient laissé sortir leur magie pour l'entourer, un sourire s'était même dessiné, il ne voulait pas troubler ça. Même si il n'aimait pas du tout la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier que sa fille n'était pas Rebekah, ils n'avaient pas un lien fort et elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas si il décidait de les tuer. Il allait attendre et surveiller. Mais en attendant il allait continuer à l'observer, elle était pâle, il comptait bien la protéger le plus possible contre tout le monde, à Mystic Falls ou ailleurs, que ce soit contre les Salvatore ou d'autres ennemis voire même sa propre famille, plus personne ne ferait du mal à sa fille. Il se le jurait. A sa fille et à son petit fils d'ailleurs.


	4. Père et Fille

Jasmine se réveilla doucement, une chose rare, elle avait appris à le faire au cours de ces dernières années, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait sentir la magie, la présence, de Fred et George. Et là c'était le cas, ils l'enveloppaient comme dans un cocon, l'assurant que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion. Elle n'était définitivement plus à Azkaban. Elle ne l'avait pas halluciné, ses amis étaient vraiment venus la chercher, en revanche avait-elle imaginé la présence de son père biologique ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, souhaitant s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, particulièrement Teddy, son fils adoptif, elle était dans un grand lit, pas forcément ancien mais en tout cas de grande qualité, elle savait assez pour comprendre ça. Cependant elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, elle ne savait pas où elle était et c'était déconcertant, la présence de Fred et George près d'elle l'empêcha néanmoins de paniquer, surtout vu qu'en étendant sa magie, elle put sentir celles du reste de sa famille, tout le monde. Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ?

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda une voix, la surprenant, concentrée comme elle l'était sur la magie des êtres qui l'entouraient, ou qui étaient dans le bâtiment, Jasmine n'avait pas observé son environnement autant qu'elle l'aurait du. Trop habitué aux sorciers, elle se fiait bien trop sur sa magie pour repérer les gens, mais lui n'en avait pas. Il avait une présence oui, mais il était un vampire, un hybride même, et c'était différent, elle ne le localisait pas aussi aisément, pas si elle ne le cherchait pas.

"J'ai eu pire et mieux." répondit Jasmine en haussant les épaules, en s'asseyant doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Fred et George couché sur des chaises auprès d'elle, leurs traits étaient tirés et ils avaient l'air fatigué. Ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir lors de son ... absence. "Où sommes-nous ?" elle demanda, choisissant un terrain un peu neutre, et observant son père à la dérobée.

"Chez moi, en Amérique, dans l'état de Virginie et la ville s'appelle Mystic Falls." répondit Klaus, qui observait attentivement sa fille. Bien sûr il avait pu observer son visage lorsqu'elle était inconsciente mais là c'était totalement différent, elle était expressive mais elle était aussi en contrôle de ses émotions, mais il pouvait les voir dans ses yeux bleu-verts, qui étaient vraiment saisissant. C'était comme si elle avait pris ses yeux bleus et les yeux émeraudes de Lily pour faire son propre mélange. L'effet était magnifique, sa fille était magnifique, un fait qui le rendait fier et dangereux, il n'aimait pas non plus ça, pas plus qu'il appréciait le fait que les deux rouquins avaient refusé de la quitter. D'un côté il était admiratif parce qu'ils étaient prêts à l'affronter lui pour elle, qu'ils l'aimaient sincèrement, en tout cas il le pensait, mais d'un autre c'était sa fille. Et il se sentait protecteur d'elle, tout comme il se sentait protecteur de Rebekah. 

"C'est... grand." commenta Jasmine, un peu mal à l'aise, qu'était-elle supposée dire ? "Merci." elle continua en voyant la confusion sur son visage. "Pour ton aide dans mon ... évasion et pour nous loger. Tout ça doit être un peu un choc..."

"C'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça lorsque tes deux amis ont demandé à me parler." reconnut Klaus. 

"Mes deux amis ?" demanda Jasmine, elle ne savait pas du tout de qui il parlait.

"Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood." répondit Klaus. "Ils sont nombreux à être au courant de mon lien avec toi ?"

"Le groupe entier. Ce n'était pas le cas au début, il n'y avait que le petit groupe au début, mais au fil des mois, les autres ont été informé." répondit Jasmine. 

"Le petit groupe ?" demanda Klaus avant de s'approcher rapidement d'elle en la voyant se lever. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es encore blessée."

"Je veux voir le ciel. Et j'ai eu pire, pourtant j'ai réussi à continuer à avancer, ça ira. C'est sensible et certains endroits sont douloureux oui, mais je peux marcher un peu quand même." affirma Jasmine, doucement, elle ne voulait pas réveiller les jumeaux, ils avaient besoin de repos et puis elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Elle doutait qu'ils la laisseraient faire, ils étaient drôles, aimaient plaisanter, mais ils étaient aussi très protecteurs surtout de Teddy et d'elle. Elle comprenait et appréciait, mais là elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle voulait se sentir libre et bien, elle voulait voir les étoiles qui n'étaient pas visibles dans le cachot où elle avait été enfermé. C'était vrai que la matière où elle était la plus douée était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sans le moindre doute mais elle avait toujours adoré l'astronomie. 

Savoir ce que chaque constellation signifiait d'un point de vue magique n'était pas vraiment intéressant pour elle, mais voir les étoiles, apprendre les légendes derrière chaque constellation était aussi passionnant mais même sans ça, Jasmine avait simplement aimer regarder le ciel étoilé. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire lorsqu'elle était enfant, enfermée dans un placard à balai. L'année qu'elle avait passé à chercher les horcruxes avait eu cette chance, camper ainsi lui avait permis d'observer le ciel souvent.

"Tu sais qui je suis." dit Klaus après l'avoir aidé à aller au balcon, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la faire changer d'avis et puis il appréciait l'idée d'avoir un peu de temps avec sa fille en privé.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Un membre de la famille des Vampires Originels, plus précisément l'hybride, mi-vampire, mi-lycanthrope. Un des êtres les plus craint dans le monde surnaturel et magique. Mon père." confirma Jasmine sans le regarder, observant la lune et les étoiles. 

"Tu le sais depuis quand ?" il demanda curieux. 

"Un peu avant mes dix-huit ans. Je suis allée à Gringotts pour expliquer et justifier mes actions, j'avais un peu cambriolé la banque." elle expliqua en voyant son air interrogateur. 

"Cambriolé une banque ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Klaus véritablement amusé par la lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de sa fille, une lueur taquine et qu'il avait souvent vu dans son propre regard surtout lorsqu'il avait été humain, mais aussi dans le regard de son petit frère Kol. 

"Une très longue histoire, c'était pendant la guerre et ma raison était assez bonne pour éviter le châtiment des gobelins et comme ils sont plutôt sanguinaires, j'ai vraiment apprécié. J'avais quand même fait en sorte d'en apprendre sur leurs traditions et sur les meilleures manières de se comporter avec eux, je voulais augmenter nos chances de survie ou plutôt d'éviter une autre guerre." expliqua Jasmine, un peu pensive. Tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, simplement l'histoire de sa vie, mais elle n'avait quand même pas imaginé que les choses empireraient ainsi. Le gouvernement avait vraiment réussi à la surprendre. 

"Une autre guerre avec les ... gobelins ?" demanda Klaus intrigué. 

"Une autre guerre en général honnêtement mais oui il y a eu plusieurs guerres entre gobelins et sorciers au fil des années." soupira Jasmine. "Le gouvernement magique britannique n'est pas brillant, loin de là même. Ils ont tendance à prendre de haut tout ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des 'créatures', ça va des gobelins, centaures, vampires.... et bien sûr les sorciers qui ont du sang de 'créature' sont aussi mal vus. Il y a pas mal de tension et honnêtement je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses n'empirent."

"Pourquoi rester là bas alors ?" il questionna.

"C'était là bas qu'on avait nos vies, nos souvenirs. On parlait de partir mais on ne savait pas que le gouvernement s'en prendrait à moi aussi rapidement." expliqua Jasmine. "Mais pour en revenir au sujet de base, j'ai fait un test pour savoir l'étendue de mes richesses, de mon héritage, comme le veut la procédure après les dix-sept ans et c'est là que j'ai appris que James Potter n'était que mon père adoptif et que mon père biologique vivait."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ?" il demanda un peu hésitant, il craignait d'être rejeté une fois de plus, les paroles de son beau-père, de Mikael étaient encore claires dans son esprit. Douloureusement claires. "A cause de ma réputation ?"

"Non. Je ne crois pas aux rumeurs, on en a trop fait courir sur mon compte." nia Jasmine. "On en fait d'ailleurs toujours courir. Et puis tu as vécu pendant un millénaire, tu n'es plus le même que quand tu étais humain et je sais qu'en devenant un loup-garou ou un vampire, on est très contrôlé par nos instincts. On change rapidement, c'est normal. Les gens changent en permanence, surtout lorsqu'ils vivent des choses difficiles. Je suis vraiment différente de la femme que j'étais il y a simplement deux ans, je n'imagine pas sur une aussi longue période."

"Alors pourquoi ?" il insista. 

"Je ne sais pas ce que les autres t'ont dit sur ma vie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de bonnes expériences avec les gens qui étaient supposés tenir à moi, m'aimer, me faire passer en premier ou simplement être là pour moi." dit Jasmine, son regard se voilant un peu à la pensée des Dursley particulièrement, mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, ça aurait été bien trop simple et facile à supporter. "Je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant de mon existence, vu le manque de contact si tu avais su ça aurait été clair, que tu ne souhaites pas avoir de rapport avec moi. Et c'était dans le cas où tu savais, j'ignorais ce que ma mère avait fait en apprenant qui était le père de son enfant, j'ignorais si tu savais qu'elle était une sorcière et j'ignorais si tu savais que tu pouvais avoir des enfants. Je ne savais même pas où te trouver, j'aurais pu chercher oui mais la situation en Angleterre était délicate, dans le cas où tu voulais me connaître, je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça. Et si j'avais choisi de ne pas écouter les rumeurs, il avait quand même été clair que quelqu'un était après toi, quelqu'un qui voulait ta mort, si j'avais été seule, les choses auraient différentes mais je souhaitais pas mettre mon fils encore plus en danger."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Klaus, cherchant il ne savait quelle réponse dans les yeux de sa fille. 

"Depuis que je sais que tu es mon père j'ai réfléchi à un grand nombre de chose, mais une chose dont j'avais toujours été sure c'était que je te rencontrerai un jour, au moins pour savoir si tu voulais une place dans ma vie ou si tu préfèrerais oublier mon existence. Je n'avais juste pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça..." dit Jasmine en faisant un signe de la main avant d'ajuster à nouveau la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Il ne faisait pas froid, c'était fin septembre uniquement et les températures étaient douces mais dû à son exposition aux Détraqueurs, elle était bien plus sensible au froid et le serait pendant un moment. Aucun sortilège et aucune potion ne pouvait vraiment lutter contre ça, il fallait tout simplement du temps. Elle avait toujours été sensible au froid à cause des Dursley mais là elle sentait que ça allait être plus marqué encore, heureusement elle avait l'argent pour acheter des vêtements chauds maintenant, ça ainsi que des couvertures et du chauffage bien sûr.

"L'homme que je croyais être mon père me traquait pour me tuer, il s'appelait Mikael et je l'ai tué peu avant que tes amis ne viennent me trouver." dit Klaus. "Je ne savais pas que tu existais, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre type de magie non plus et encore moins que je pouvais avoir des enfants. Je ne sais pas être père et je suis quelqu'un qui peut être cruel et meurtrier, je suis aussi possessif et j'aime avoir les choses sous mon contrôle. Ma famille, mes frères et ma sœur, sont poignardés et figés dans le temps parce qu'ils m'ont trahi et je ne supporte pas la trahison. Mais j'aimerai faire partie de ta vie, à toi et à mon petit-fils."

"J'aimerai ça aussi." dit doucement Jasmine. "Je ne suis pas non plus parfaite, loin de là même. Je suis aussi possessive, je peux être violente lorsqu'on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime, je suis méfiante parfois trop et une fois qu'on perd ma confiance c'est vraiment difficile de la regagner. Je peux aussi être emportée et impulsive, je me mets souvent dans des ennuis pas possible et le plus souvent sans même le vouloir ou le faire exprès. Je n'ai jamais eu de père et je ne suis pas sûre de comment me comporter avec toi, mais j'ai quand même envie d'essayer."

"J'ai jamais eu de fille alors je suppose qu'on est quitte à ce niveau là." sourit Klaus tout aussi hésitant mais déterminé néanmoins. "Je suis Niklaus Mikaelson, tu peux m'appeler Nik ou Klaus si tu ne te sens pas de m'appeler papa de suite, parce que je suis pas sûr de m'y faire de suite non plus."

"Je suis Jasmine Potter-Mikaelson, mes amis et ma famille m'appelle Jas à part pour George et Fred qui m'appellent Mina. Et je crois que j'aimerais t'appeler Nik au moins au début." acquiesça Jasmine. 

"D'accord, tu comptes rester encore longtemps à regarder les étoiles où on peut rentrer et te faire manger quelque chose ?" demanda Klaus, gagnant un léger rire de la part de Jasmine. 


End file.
